Girl with No Name
Biography Early Life The Girl with No Name was born in London, England. No one except her knows the exact location of her birth, or her date of birth, including, most importantly, the year of her birth. Her parents are also unknown. Very little is known about her early life, and very few know what little there is to know. Various agencies have formulated theories as to what childhood she had, who her parents were and thing like that. Her ethnicity is only known because she chose to reveal it during a showdown with Interpol in 2005. Why she told the Interpol agent remains a mystery and furthermore, why she let him live after telling him is a mystery even more. As such, the most popular theory goes that she had a normal childhood, up until the age of twelve. At that point, her parents took her to the Far East to receive training in the martial arts. By the time she was finished with her training, when she was twenty two, her parents had passed away. She had no family with the exception of the people who had trained her. In a surprise attack on the compound where she was trained, her masters were killed, all of them slain by an unknown assailant. Now she was truly lost, but she swore revenge and she would have it by any means necessary. She would find out whoever it was that had killed her teachers and she would kill them in the name of her fallen masters. She continued to practice her martial arts and her ability to fight, in underground circuits around the world, and she gained a reputation around the world for her skill and ferocity with her martial arts. At the time, she considered her only life long goal to kill whoever it was who had killed her masters, the only family that she had left, and in a way, the only family that she had really had. The woman took bounties throughout the world and earned the reputation of being the greatest assassin to walk the earth. After a few years, she received word that someone had a lead on who had attacked her masters. She investigated the clue. She traveled to Bangkok in order to follow up on the information that had reached her. What she found guided her towards a group known as the Hellborn. They worshiped a demon of hell and had been trying to coerce her masters into teaching them a number of their martial arts and more importantly, their more secretive styles and tactics. When her masters had refused to do so, they had come in force, utilizing people with various super powers in order to destroy them and had succeeded. It was then that the Girl with No Name met a man named Kors. League of Shadows Kors brought her to his master, Sensei, who was in charge of the League of Shadows at this point. That man gave her more information on the Hellborn and informed her that the League of Shadows had a vendetta with the group as well. He told her that if she wished for the League to aid her in her quest to bring down the Hellborn, it would be available for her. She accepted Sensei's offer. She began to work with the League of Shadows in her quest to bring down the Hellborn. This took her around the world, as she worked with Kors on various jobs for the League. As she continued onwards, she found out that she admired how the League operated and how they trained their operatives. It made her consider joining the League of Shadows as an actual member. During one mission to Russia, Kors and The Girl with No Name were able to capture and interrogate a rather high up member of the Hellborn, in addition to destroying an entire cell of the group. The information pointed her quest in the direction of Africa. Journeying to Africa, she found herself at a dead end. She was starting to get frustrated with the delay in getting to the Hellborn and started to become disillusioned with the League of Shadows. At this time, she was given the task of meeting with a man who had expressed interest in joining the League of Shadows and training with them. A man named John Isaiah Muir. She met with Isaiah Muir in Japan, where, during a Wayne Enterprises meeting and public display, helped him fake his own death so that he could join the League. Training the Batman Information Coming Soon Powers The Girl with No Name possesses no superpowers or enhanced abilities. Abilities *'Multi-lingual:' The Girl with No Name speaks in a variety of different languages, including English, French, Arabic, Thai, Japanese, and Mandarin. Her parents drilled these languages in to her from a very young age. *'Gymnastics:' Years of gymnastics, ballet, and dance have given her considerable skills in the field and she is an accomplished contortionist. She practices Yoga daily. *'Exceptional Intellect:' The Girl with No Name possesses an exceptional intellect. While she has no formal education and possesses no degrees from any university or higher level educational institution, she is incredibly smart, and has learned much on her own. *'Master Martial Artist:'The Girl with No Name is a deadly assassin and one of the preminent martial artists on the planet. She has combined many moves and elements from numerous martial arts including a few forgotten ones to create a combat form that matches her own strengths. She is often said to be the world's greatest martial artist, a title that she shares with only a few people. *'Tactical Analysis:' She is very literate in body language. She can often predict what an opponent will do before they do it and better plan her attacks this way. *'Indomitable Will:' She can control her nervous system enabling her to deaden her body to physical pain, control her emotions. She can even control her bleeding rate. Weaknesses The Girl with No Name is a baseline Human, with all normally associated weaknesses. Power Grid Threads Present Threads Past Threads Genesis: Let Him Take Flight Once More Category:Characters (WH)Category: Females (WH)Category: VillainsCategory: MirrodinCategory: Batman Rogues GalleryCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)